A de vil may cry
by Lunathewolf13
Summary: Six months has past since Carlos was left behind and now he and new friends have to help one another guide them selves in this new world and while Carlos recovers from his mental instability he tries to find way to get a real happy ending
1. Chapter 1

Dizzy was a jaunty ball of energy sitting up on her knees in wonder of the bright beautiful world around her. "It's so pretty here I can't wait to see Auradon Prep and see Evie and Mal again," she squealed.

Carlos felt a twinge of pain in his heart, he remembered it so clearly: rumors had ran around the Isle like wildfire. Mal had ran away from her laid back life in auradon to take back her place on the Isle. Carlos didn't even get to see Mal because he had been busy working one of his jobs and she was gone by the time he was done. When Carlos got to the docks, the only people there were a furious Uma, a soaking wet Harry and the _Jolly Roger_ covered in colourful smoke bomb residue. He wasn't surprised Mal and the others became so close during their time in Auradon. Carlos knew down in his heart he meant nothing in to them.

Holding a fool's gold charm in the palm of his hand and smiling at it, a warm feeling entered Carlos' stomach. Suddenly he felt Dizzy's hand clasp his shoulder and he jolted, his lengthy hair bouncing.

"Oooh, what's that? It's pretty," Dizzy gasped in awe.

"Dizzy hasn't your mother ever taught you to give others personal space?'' Growled Diego, pushing her away from Carlos so that he could get in between her and his cousin.

Dizzy stuck her tongue out. "I just wanted to see.''

"Yeah, well next time ask before stick your nose into shit, will ya?" He snapped, causing the little girl to recoil.

"Leave her alone, Diego. She's just a kid." Carlos warned and pulled his cousin to face him.

"He's right, ya know, let her be a kid," added Harley.

"She's gonna get hurt one day," Diego mumbled, folding his arms.

Their limousine pulled up on a fairytale looking school. Everything was set up all extravagant and fancy, banners and streamers everywhere, even a band playing in the yard.

"Well don't I feel special, they went all out for us," Harley gasped dramatically, falling over on Freddie, who laughed and pushed her to the floor. "Ouch watch it, Fred," Harley snapped.

Carlos saw from his window one of his former friends as well as a young man standing in front with a bright blue suit. Carlos remembered the vandalized posters around the Isle: this young man was King Ben. He didn't look like a king, he looked more like a teenager who was running a whole country. It was so laughable.

Carlos's face twisted into a look of hatred and sadness. It was because of Ben's parents that Carlos and the other villain kids had to endure what they did on the Isle. But what hurt most was that his friends forgot about him, as if Carlos or anybody else on the Isle didn't matter to them once they struck freedom.

"I see Evie's doing well," mumbled Harley, "she sure is all dolled up like the princess she thought herself to be."

Diego looked over to his cousin with concern. "You ready, cuz?" He asked as the limo came to a stop.

Carlos nodded but deep down he really didn't know. Whether he was ready or not, he couldn't back away now.

The driver opened the door and Harley was the first one to go. She held a very snarky smirk. "Wow, nice place. A little bright for my tastes, but I guess it's classy,'' she chuckled

Diego was right after her, softly holding his girlfriend's hand the moment she was out. It never surprised Carlos those two were always so in love that he treated her like a queen and she gave him more respect she then she ever gave her own father.

Carlos allowed Dizzy to leave before he did. Freddie stepped out after him, then Harry and Jace followed closely, holding their belongings behind their backs.

Ben smiled happily at them as a greeting. He and the others waved, stepping forward moments later. "Welcome to Auradon. We are all delighted you are attending our school."

Carlos stood beside his cousin and looked Ben up and down, carefully studying the king's features, looking for why Mal had even fallen in love with him in the first place, but he couldn't find any reason. Sure, Ben seemed polite and fairly good looking, but all Carlos saw was a boy with the title of king. _And doing a fairly poor job at it_ , he thought.

Evie made her way towards him and Diego, she had changed so much. She had a brighter smile and a healthier complexion.

For a second, Carlos almost waved, but his fingers recoiled as Evie dove down to scoop up Dizzy, throwing her arms around the younger girl. _You'll always be the last thing anyone thinks about, Carlos, never forget it._

Evie smothered Dizzy in kisses. "Oh Dizzy, I'm so glad to see you! There's so much I can't wait to show you." She then looked up at both De Vil cousins with a confused smile. "Uh, sorry it's been so long. You two really look alike now."

Carlos rolled his eyes. He and Diego had always been compared to one another, both in looks and personality. His mother always said how Deigo was always the better son and best looking child in the family. It was a first for Carlos to hear that he actually looked like his cousin.

"I'll give ya a big hint, Eve: C's the the one with the devil horned skull and Dalmatian spot tats." Freddie butted in.

Carlos smirked, pulling up his hoodie to show off his scarred and newly tattooed body.

Evie, appalled by his sudden act of boldness, flushed. "Oh. Nice tattoos."

Everyone else around back gasped Carlos could hear some girls giggling. "Thanks," he answered monotonously, pulling down his hoodie once more and brushing back his long bangs.

Ben cleared his throat. "Uh, I think it be best we get going now." He turned to face all of them and smiled brightly. His teeth were whiter than those of any person Carlos had seen back on the Isle. His smile was unnerving too, even creepy, Carlos thought. What did Ben have to smile about?

The king politely held the door open until all of them were in the school.

Another young man who was sitting down on a nearby sofa stood up and greeted Ben and kissed Evie on her cheek.

"I see she settled," whispered Harley, earning a giggle from the others.

The new boy ignored it and with a quick smile, he adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses before looking over the group. He looked so goofy and nerdy, it was almost funny instead of sad.

"This is Doug. He has your schedules for all classes you need to attend. He will also show you to your dorms." Ben explained.

Doug gave an awkward wave. He handed out the schedules one by one and the moment Carlos had the piece of paper in his hand, he stuck it in his hoodie pocket.

"If you want to attend club activities there is a board over there to sign up," Evie pointed behind herself, "with each and every club listed, including the times they start and end. Everybody's schedules are made so they have time for club activities."

"Are there any dance classes or science clubs?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, you're into science? Me too, I'd happy to sign you up!" Exclaimed Doug .

Ben checked his watch. "Oh I must go. I hope you all have a nice day," and waved as he left.

The others then turned to Evie. Harley was the first to step forward. "So you wanna tell us all why in the fucking burning hell it took you so fucking long to bring us here? Especially since it's just few of us, _Ms._ _I'm An Auradon Girl Now_.''

Evie paled before she cleared her throat and finally spoke. "Ok guys, l can understand why you would all be upset now and I want to say sorry. I'm sorry that I forgotten about you all."

"Sorry but it's gonna take more the pretty words to make us believe that.'' Freddy sighed coldly picking up her bags.

"C'mon guys let's get settled before we hear another sobb story apology,'' Harley commanded bitterly. She glared down at Evie while the others got their things together and left the common area going off to their assigned dorms.

As the others began to leave, Evie reached out to Carlos touching his shoulder. He flinched at the feeling and when Evie sensed his discomfort, she let go .

"Carlos, please tell me you don't feel the same do you?'' Begged Evie with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Evie, I'm feeling a lot of things right now and the past six months were not the greatest for me...at all. I'm happy for you that you're happy but I'm… just ...not. I know this may hurt, but for right now, I just don't want to be around you or the others. I need put some things…. together. I'm sorry." Carlos knelt down to Dizzy who gave him a sad smile, "and Dizzy, I really hope you get to make a lot of friends here.'' He said, patting her head before he stood up and walked away leaving his two friends behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos and Diego entered their room, it was so much bigger than both De Vil boys were used to. The floors were clean, the wallpaper wasn't peeling off. Harley following close behind, having left her things at her dorm. "Ugh" Harley grimaced the sunshine from the large bedroom windows spilling across her face. "Bae." Diego turned and saw his girlfriend point at one of the two windows. "Close, please."

"Yes my queen," answered Diego, closing the curtains. "Wow. This room's kinda nice could use some better decorations and better colors. But nothing a little De Vil charm can't fix!'' Diego joked, flopping down next to his girlfriend on his new bed draping his arms around her.

"Thank you." giggled Harley kissing Diego on the nose.

"I really hope that Mal or Jay don't try to convince us to be friends." " I just want some time to get used to this place though that's gonna be hard." Harley groaned. Combing a hand through her natural blue curly locks." "I feel guilty knowing that Claudia's alone with her creepy dad". Also, the people here are weird. No offense, but these people smile too much." I don't sound …. _EMO_ do I ?"

"Oh heck, no and I know what you're talking about!", Carlos groaned out loud "It's _so_ freaking creepy. I felt like Ben was Lokey plotting to do something to me". "I know everyone is supposed to be happy here." "Since they have food, WiFi and working toilets but it just feels weird." "you know?" "Back on the isle, we faked smiles to seem unfazed by something or to mock someone, or if we were gonna hurt, someone."Carlos sighed "Am I over thinking?"

"A little.."Harley and Diego answered in unison as they cuddled.

"This feels all wrong, I don't even think I want to be here." Carlos started as he began pacing the room. "Gil's alone with his dad and brothers, and they pick on him all the time. Not to mention Harry who basically in charge now when Uma took the dive. Gil... I….I never even got to say goodbye..." Carlos trailed off sadly, holding himself as he lent against a wall, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"Well... If you knew you'd miss him so much, why'd you leave anyway?" Inquired his cousin, his eyebrow raised.

"Because." Carlos started straightening himself. "He made me promise him that if I had the chance to leave I'd take it". "No matter if I get to see him again or not." "God, why is he so freaking nice all the time!" " He's like too nice! freaking always cared more about me rather himself." " I don't even get why this isn't freaking fair," he stated.

"Oh yeah." Diego chuckled darkly. "What I think is unfair is why the hell it took them so long to bring us here." " Mal, Evie, and Jay are supposed to be the children of the worst villains ever." "It shouldn't have been that hard for them to get used to _**us**_. We've all seen Mal on the TV every day they love her fake ass". " There was never a reason for us to have not come sooner!" Diego growled. "It wasn't fair how they treated us Mal was a spoiled ass bitch ." "Who'd cry to her fire-breathing bitch of a mom if you didn't invite her to a party." "She'd throw you away if you weren't good enough."

"Ha ha ha!" Harley giggled hysterically as she got up from the bed.

"I don't think that's funny Babe." her boyfriend sneered at her response.

"No it's not that it's them…..! " Mal don't you get!?" "That little Prince's cock whore thinks she's better than everyone else. Thinking she can come back rule the isle, and we all go back to following the leader!" growled Harley, cracking her knuckles. Carlos knew this was her way of trying to keep herself together, but he could see it was failing her. He frowned, he could tell underneath her rage was sadness. " Does she not know what we all have been through!?" How much shit those connected to her and her friends went through." "How much shit our parents put us through!" I HATE THAT BITCH! "She screeched grabbing her head pulling at her hair. She clawed at her face while her hair began to crackle and turn into flames.

Diego's mouth gaped, horrified at his girlfriend's mental and physical state. "Oh my God bae!" "Your hair !" It's on fire!"

Harley looked up and snarled, "Well damn! I'm not surprised my hair was all that worthless father of mine gave me. It only makes sense I'd get those GODS FORSAKEN FLAMES TOO!" Harley screeched, throwing her hands in the air her blue flames growing and turning bright red.

"Oh god." Carlos gasped. He rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the nearest container filling it up with water. He ran back throwing on Harley putting out her hair. "Uh, you feel better?" Carlos asked. Harley gave a slow nod, not looking up to meet his gaze.

"Uh babe, I think it is best if I took you to your dorm,'' Diego said; walking up her grabbing her by the hands, gently soothingly rubbing them. While looking into her now sadden amber eyes, Harley said nothing as her boyfriend led her out the door. "See ya later cuz, I'll be back as soon Harl calms down." Carlos nodded as he watched his cousin leave with his girlfriend, leaving him in the dimly lit room. On the way out Carlos heard him whisper to her " it's ok he can't hurt you anymore " he knew he was talking about her father.

He sighed, "Well damn, isn't this a piece of shit. What're next unwanted visitors?" Suddenly the door to his and his cousin's room opens. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Carlos sighed.

"What?" Asked Mal, as she and Jay entered.

"Nothing " Carlos replied.

"Oh well uh hi Carlos it's Been Awhile," said Jay

Carlos blushed seeing Jay after so long the time away from the isle did him well. Helping him to build even more muscle mass Carlos honestly wondered if that was possible. But he pushed those feelings away remembering all the times he needed his friends when they were absent. Yet he tried to keep a civil tone "Oh heck yeah long enough for me to grow my hair out and get some tattoos" Carlos joked dryly

" I see it looks cool plan on keeping it like that," asked Mal

Carlos shrugged " I don't know Maybe in a fit of anxiety and frustration I'll shave it all off or even dye it black or red ." "he said giving them a smirk "you both came in here at the perfect time Harley and Diego just left." "And Harley got powers now, she probably would have killed out both, tho maybe not you Jay."... Carlos shrugged, "either way, I'm not gonna lie I'd most likely wouldn't have stopped her."

"O….k? Jay and Mal spoke in unison looking at each other.

"I really hope you don't expect us to become close again because like I said with Evie that is not likely to happen," Carlos explained.

"I know Carlos," Mal began "we just came here to apologize well"... "I just wanted to apologize for for...for everything." Mal began shakily. "For not coming back for you sooner. For not realizing that you needed us, Evie told us about the new scars she saw on your body". " and it reminded us how much our actions affected you." C. We thought about you every day". "We got Ben working on getting you over from the Isle, but things were so crazy… here." "There was soo many expectations and standards I needed to uphold." "I know you think we had forgotten you on the Isle, but we really we- Mal went forward to reach for Carlos

Carlos began to ignore what Mal was saying as he got lost in his own train of thought after hearing the words Mal said. " needed them" "I was doing fine without them." ".…I was happy even I had someone who loved me!" "I had people around me who really cared !" Carlos thought angrily then saw that Mal was reaching for him. He didn't want anyone to touch him right now, physical touch was only going to make him feel closed in and Trapped. Like how his mother had made him feel all those years. "Don't touch me, I never said you could" he snapped at Mall bearing his teeth that he had purposely sharpened to look scary. As he backed away into a corner Jay then got in the middle of them.

"Woah hey, chill dude no need to get moody we just wanted to make things right with you," Jay said with a stern authoritative voice but Carlos pressed on not flinching.

Carlos growled his long hair wild almost standing on end a dangerous look in his eye ."Ah yes, wanting to make things right with _me_ there are many people you two need to make things right with." "And you think that a fancy gets together will fix things you guys didn't even apologize to, my cousin, Harley ". "But oh at least Mal's stupid boy toy could at least make an appearance." " I'm sorry but I'm sick and tired of stupid ass apologies I just want to live in peace now leave!" Carlos Demanded to point to the door feeling angry and mentally exhausted.

As they left Mal turned back to Carlos with a saddened smile "we need you to know that you don't have to forgive us, but we'd really like to make things right with you". "You're...you're so important to us Carlos, never forget that," Mal said as she closed Carlos's room door leaving the boy to deal with his mental state.

Carlos then began to let the tears he was holding back fall down his cheeks like a river. As he let out a ragged sob he crumpled to the floor holding himself in a fetal position. As he clutched his charm necklace as he cried himself to sleep on the floor.

~The next morning~

Harley walked into Diego's and Carlos's room, to find him on the floor she knelt down beside him and shook him gently to wake him up. "Carlos, wake the fuck up" she demanded trying to be as motherly sounding as possible but failing. Carlos then began to stir disgruntled and confused for a moment about his surroundings.

"Oh god, this isn't just a bad dream" Carlos groaned

"Nope" Harley sighed


End file.
